Heureux événement d'un acte non souhaité au début !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Zéro et Kaname partent en mission ensemble sous la direction des deux Cross, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que cette mission va définitivement changer leur vie. /!\ LEMON ET VIOL /!\
1. Prologue

**Heureux événement d'un acte non souhaité au début !**

**Auteure :**_Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^_

**Manga :**_ Vampire Knight _

**Mangaka :**_Hino Matsuri-sama _

**Attention :**_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. _

**Déconseillé :**_Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible ou qui n'aiment pas voir un homme enceinte. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la croix rouge. _=3

**Personnage présents :**_Zéro, Kaname, Yûki, Cross, Yagari, Shiki, Takuma, Hanabusa, Kain._

**Couple principal :**_Zéro x Kaname_

**Couple secondaire :** _Shiki x Takuma, Hanabusa x Kain et Cross x Yagari._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Avec une nouvelle fiction sur Vampire Knight ! Hi hi hi ! Bon plus sérieusement ! Cette fiction va être un peu triste et totalement bizarre ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Zéro désespérait ça faisait une heure qu'il était à la recherche d'un Level E avec le prince des vampires, à cause de deux Cross qui avait comme superbe idée de faire en sorte que lui et Kaname deviennent amis. Rien qu'en y repensant l'argenté eut des envies de meurtre. Non mais ses deux-là sont con ou quoi ? Lui Zéro Kiryu, un hunter de haut niveau, ami avec Kaname Kuran le prince des 'sangsues'. La bonne blague ! Les Cross avait fumés quoi pour être encore plus débile que d'habitude ?! L'argenté était tellement en colère et prit dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas le vampire s'arrêter. Quand ce dernier l'appela, hunter lui lança un regard noir et revint vers le sang pur en lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Le beau brun, lui dit qu'il avait senti l'odeur du 'monstre', Zéro regarda la grotte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

L'argenté soupira et proposa d'entrer au lieu de rester planter là « comme des cons ». Ils s'avancèrent vers l'enter quand le Level E qu'ils cherchaient apparut devant eux. Zéro eu pour réflexe de sortir son Bloody Rose, Kaname lui regardait son 'ennemi' de toujours se mettre en position de défense, il était mignon avec cet air sauvage sur le visage, ses beaux yeux améthyste qui regardait avec haine leur adversaire, ses cheveux argentés qui tombaient gracieusement sur sa nuque blanche, et son bras droit, où était le Bloody Rose, tendu vers leur cible. Le 'monstre' prit la parole :

« Vous ne pouvez pas me battre.

-Ça je demande à voir. Répliqua Zéro qui détestait être sous-estimé.

-Mais tout de suite jeune insolent. »

Le Level E ferma ses yeux noirs une seconde, puis quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient devenu rouge sang. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Zéro, aucun des deux ne détourna le regard, puis dans un mouvement lent le 'monstre' plaça sa main devant ses yeux, sur cette dernière un sceau était formé, Kaname le reconnu et voulut dire ce que s'était mais il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Le beau vampire n'en revenait pas, Zéro Kiryu l'embrassait, enfin il lui roulait plutôt la pelle de sa vie. Une fois la surprise passé, Kaname décida de prendre le contrôle du baiser, il fit danser leur langue lentement au début puis de façon plus endiablé. Ils cassèrent le baiser à cause du manque d'aire dans leurs poumons, ils se regardèrent puis Zéro lança un regard noir au Level E, qui souriait. L'argenté voulut parler mais Kaname le devança :

« Le sceau sur ta main, c'est celui de la manipulation ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est un mélange du sceau de la manipulation et de celui du désire refouler.

-Du désir refoulé ? Répéta Zéro.

-Oui, je fais ressortir le désir le plus refoulé de la personne qui me regarde dans les yeux. Expliqua le 'monstre'.

-Donc si je te suis bien, Zéro a comme désire refouler de me rouler une pelle ? Demanda Kaname avec un sourire en coin.

-MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Hurla le pauvre argenté rouge de gêne.

-Tu as vu, une partie de la vérité, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas très vite la voir en entière. »

Rejoignant le geste à la parole, le Level E montra son autre main, au prince des vampires, et sourire en savant ce qui allait arriver.

L'argenté s'avança vers Kaname, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kaname répondit immédiatement au baiser qui devient très vite passionné, c'est à ce moment que le Level E décida de faire tomber les vêtements des deux vampires -ou presque-. Sans que Zéro comprenne, il se retrouva sur le sol avec Kaname au-dessus de lui entre ses jambes. L'argenté prit peur quand le prince vampirique écarta ses cuisses pour voir ses parties intimes. Kaname lui ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, même si il savait que Zéro et lui était manipulés, il avait envie de croire que malgré la manipulation, Zéro le désirait.

D'un geste de main le Level E, fit entrer le sang pur en l'argenté, le pauvre hunter hurla de douleur, il avait le sentiment d'être coupé en deux de l'intérieur. Sans attendre que l'argenté s'habitue le prince vampirique commença de rapide et profond va-et-vient, sous les hurlements de douleurs et de plaisir de Zéro, du sang coula de l'intimité violé du pauvre argenté. En sentant l'odeur du sang du hunter, Kaname le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le sang pur lécha le cou blanc et sans aucune forme de jugement planta ses crosses dans la chair tendre de Zéro.

Quand l'argenté sentit son sang couler dans la bouche du sang pur, ses pulsions de vampire ressortirent, il se pencha sur l'épaule de Kaname et la mordit. Leurs sangs coulaient dans la bouche de l'autre, soudain les mouvements de bassin du prince des vampires s'arrêtèrent. Ils retirent leur crosses de la peau de l'autre, se regardèrent et prit par un désir non négociable s'embrassèrent, mélangeant leurs sang à celui de l'autre. Kaname ouvrit un œil, regarda le Level E, quelques secondes plus tard le 'monstre' explosa.

Le sang pur se remit à faire de lent va-et-vient dans l'intimité de l'argenté pour l'habituer. Zéro commença à gémir de plaisir, ce n'était pas comme toute à heur, c'était lent et doux, il ne ressentait aucun douleur, juste un plaisir dévastateur. Quand le hunter poussa un cri de pur plaisir, il demanda à Kaname de continuer de toucher cette partie de son corps et d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Ce que le sang pur fit avec grand plaisir, il continua de percuter la prostate de l'argenté, sous ses cris de plaisir. Après quelques coups de rein bien placé, Zéro jouit entre leur deux corps, Kaname sentant les chaires du hunter se resserrer autour de lui, jouit en l'argenté.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol épuisé, le prince vampirique se retira de Zéro, et s'allongea à ses côtés. L'argenté se rapprocha du sang pur, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Kaname, et s'endormit. Le prince vampirique regarda Zéro faire, il passa une main dans les doux cheveux argentés et décida de se rhabiller. Après s'être habiller et avoir habillé l'argenté, le sang pur rejoignit sa chambre à l'Académie Cross en quelque secondes, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Kaname allongea Zéro sur son lit, il le rejoignit après s'être lavé et mit en pyjama. Une fois dans son lit le prince des vampires, prit -il espère maintenant- son petit ami, dans ses bras et s'endormit.

* * *

**Commentaire de fin de chapitre :** _Bon alors il y aura un chapitre par mois de cette fiction. Alors comment vous trouvez ce prologue ? Bien, pas mal, nul à chier ? Donnez-moi votre avis !_

**Bureau de l'auteur :**

Moi : Ah ! Je suis fier de moi !

Zéro : Nath, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Moi : Parce que c'est marrant ! Puis t'es trop mignon avec Kaname !

Zéro : Je ne suis pas mignon !

Moi : Si, tu l'es !

Zéro : Non, je ne le suis pas !

Moi : Si, tu l'es !

Zéro : Non !

Moi : Si !

Zéro : Non !

Moi : Si !

Zéro : NON !

Moi : SI !

Kaname : Vous allez la fermez 5 minutes ! Et si, Zéro t'es mignon !

Zéro : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS MIGNON !

Kaname et moi : Non !

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue ! Une review me fais toujours plaisir ! Même si c'est pour insulté ou pour me dire « Bonjours » ou pour me dire que le ciel est bleu et que la mer est verte ! Voilà ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteure** **:** _Nanadu33980_ _ou_ _Nath-chan_

**Manga :** _Vampire Knight_

**Mangaka :** _Hino Matsuri-sama_

**Attention : **_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier._

**Déconseillé :** _Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible ou qui n'ont aucun humour. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la croix rouge. =3_

**Personnage présents :**_ Zéro, Kaname, Yûki, Cross, Yagari, Shiki, Takuma, Hanabusa, Kain._

**Couple principal :** _Zéro x Kaname_

**Couple secondaire :** _Shiki x Takuma, Hanabusa x Kain et Cross x Yagari._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Hello mina ! Je suis revenue avec le chapitre 1 de cette fiction qui je l'espère vous plaît ! Bon j'arrête de blablater_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Transfère dans la Night Class !  
**

La lune éclairait une des nombreuses chambres de la Night Class, dans l'une de ses chambres se trouvait, Kaname Kuran le président de la Night Class, et Zéro Kiryu endormirent l'un contre l'autre. L'argenté commença à sortir des brumes du sommeil, quand il sentit une main aux creux de ses reins, le hunter ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux et les leva vers le propriétaire de cette main baladeuse. Quel ne fût sa surprise, quand il vit qu'il était dans la chambre de Kaname, dans son lit et sur son torse. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, Zéro se souvint avoir fait l'amour avec Kuran, puis avoir pu son sang et du sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait eu quand il était dans les bras et contre le torse puissant du prince des vampires, ses joues passèrent de leur blanc naturel au rouge cramoisis.

Kaname ricana en voyant le hunter passer du blanc au rouge, mais il arrêta quand il sentit que Zéro voulait sortir du lit. Le prince des vampires passa ses bras autours de la taille de l'argenté et le plaqua contre son torse de dieu grec. Kiryu tourna la tête vers le président pour lui demander de le lâcher, mais il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit car une bouche vint se coller à la sienne, sans réfléchir il plaça ses bras autour du cou du prince vampirique, et répondit au baiser. Voyant que Zéro répondait à son baiser, Kaname resserra sa prise sur les fines hanches blanches, puis il fit valser leur langue ensemble.

Ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'oxygène dans leur poumons, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, mais quand Zéro voulut dire quelque chose, il fût interrompu par un cri sur humain. Les deux vampires sortirent du lit et allèrent en direction du balcon pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce cri. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le dit balcon, ils virent une Yûki en larmes. Zéro alla prendre sa demi-sœur dans ses bras pour la calmer, il lui murmura des paroles calmes et réconfortantes.

Même si Yûki était stupide, l'argenté n'aimait pas la voir pleurée. Kaname lui était vert de jalousie, cette idiote avait le droit d'être dans les bras de SON Zéro, et en plus d'être réconforté par lui. Soudain qu'ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi, Yûki poussa Zéro, et se mit à lui hurler dessus.

« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE EMBRASSER MON KANAME CHERI ?! »

Les paroles de Yûki firent leurs chemins jusqu'au cerveau de Zéro, quand tout fût assimilé l'argenté devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Voyant que son -futur- petit ami allait avoir du mal à formuler une phrase correcte, Kaname décida de prendre la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

« Yûki, je ne suis pas ton 'Kaname chéri' comme tu dis mais le petit ami de Zéro, voir même plus, suite à l'échange de sang qu'on a fait. »

Et là c'est le drame une Yûki en larme, un Zéro choqué et une Night Class tout aussi choqué que l'argenté. Pour prouver que ses dires étaient vrai, le prince des vampires se plaça devant le hunter, et l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion à la fois. Zéro, complètement à l'Ouest, répondit automatiquement au baiser fougue que son petit ami lui donnait.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser la Night Class c'était remise de son choque et était retourné dans son dortoir, alors que Yûki continuait de pleurer, quand Zéro redescendit sur Terre, il voulût aller la consoler mais la brune s'enfuit en courant vers les dortoirs de la Day Class. Une fois seuls le prince vampirique sût qu'il allait devoir expliquer l'échange de sang et les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, Zéro se retourna vers son petit ami et demanda avec le peu de calme qu'il avait.

« Kaname peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est cette histoire d'échange de sang, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, quand nous nous sommes mordus mutuellement, nous nous sommes embrassés après, ce que nous avons fait s'appelle un baiser de sang. Nous avons mélangé nos sangs pendant ce baiser et créé un lien indestructible. »

Expliqua calmement Kaname. Le sang pur s'attendit à être tuer dans la seconde, mais à la place il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes et le canon du Bloody Rose sur son organe génital. Zéro cassa le baiser et dit avec une voix qui promettait mille et une menace.

« Je te préviens, tu me refais un coup comme celui-là je te les explose, suis-je claire ?

-Oui, très claire mon amour. »

Répondit le prince vampire. Zéro rangea son Bloody Rose, passa ses bras autour du cou de Kaname et l'embrassa. Le prince des vampires plaça automatiquement ses mains sur les fesses du hunter, qui noua ses jambes autour des hanches du sang pur. Le président de la Night Class les amena dans sa chambre et fit tomber Zéro sur son lit. S'en suivit d'une nuit torride pour les deux amants.

Le jour se leva Zéro dut quitter les bras de son chéri pour aller en cours. Dès qu'Yûki le vit, elle l'ignora tout simplement. Le hunter la traita mentalement d'idiote, puis alla s'asseoir tant bien que mal. Tous les élèves de la Day Class se demandaient pourquoi l'argenté boitait. Ils se dirent qu'il avait dû se blesser mais ils étaient très loin de la vérité. Quand à Zéro il pestait contre l'appétit sexuel de son amant qui -il faillait le dire- était une vrai bête assoiffée de sexe et de sang. Six fois voilà le nombre de fois ils avaient fait l'amour.

À cette pensée embarrassante l'argenté rougit, il ne savait où se mettre maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Kaname. Il décida qu'à la pause de midi il irait voir White Lily, pour penser à autre chose et se détendre. Dès que la cloche sonna, Zéro alla voir la jument. Cette dernière fut heureuse de voir le hunter. L'argenté passa une main dans la crinière de l'animal. Il rigola quand White Lily grogna en remarquant une autre odeur sur le charger de discipline. Le hunter rigolait tellement de voir la jument pester qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait, aussi il sursauta quand deux bras puissant attirèrent contre un torse musclé. Une paire de lèvre se posa au creux de son cou. Zéro se retourna dans les bras du propriétaire de la bouche. Il reconnut alors son amant qui lui souriait, l'argenté rougit légèrement et ferma les yeux quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser au début chaste devint alors passionné quand la langue de Kaname rencontra celle de Zéro.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent encore et encore ne voulant pas se lâcher. Mais ils le durent quand la cloche sonna la reprise des cours pour le chargé de discipline. Kaname lâcha son argenté à regret, pour que ce dernier puisse aller en cours. Soudain alors que Zéro disparaissait de son champ de vision le prince des vampires eut une idée qu'il qualifia lui-même de brillante.

**-Quelques jours plus tard-**

Le week-end était arrivé à l'Académie Cross, Zéro Kiryu avait décidé de passer sa journée à rester au lit. Malheureusement pour lui, Yûki vint le réveiller pour l'amener dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier accueilli Zéro avec son grand sourire de papa poule et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa semaine. L'argenté se demanda ce qui se passait pour que Cross lui demande une telle chose. Alors qu'il allait répondre, le hunter fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Kaname Kuran. Ce dernier salua vaguement les deux Cross et alla embrasser son amant car il était en manque de bisous et de câlin (comme l'auteure XD).

Zéro vira au rouge tomate avant de répondre au baiser de son petit ami. Les deux Cross avaient des têtes de dégoutés de la vie, le directeur dût les interrompre pour pouvoir en placer une. Les deux vampires décollèrent leurs lèvres mais Kaname ne lâcha pas son Zéro pour autant. Ce fut avec le bras de son petit ami entourant sa fine taille que Zéro écouta Cross commencer son discours.

"Voilà, je vous ai fait venir ici car il y a de cela quelque jour Kaname m'a fait une demande concernant Zéro." L'argenté haussa un sourcil, son amant avait demandé un truc qui le concernait directement. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à différentes idées plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Le hunter arrêta ses pensées pour continuer à écouter le directeur. "Donc voilà Kaname m'a demandé de transférer Zéro dans la Night Class. Sache Zéro que tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter." Le cerveau de l'argenté avait disjoncter en entendant les mots de son père adoptif. Lui ? Aller dans la Night Class ? C'était une blague ! Les vampires ne l'aimaient pas et lui les ignorait tout simplement. Malgré le fait que Kaname et lui soient en couple, il ne voyait pas aller en cours avec la Night Class. Soudain un détail lui vient à l'esprit.

"Mais dites moi qui va assurer l'échange entre la Day et la Night Class avec Yûki si je pars dans la classe de nuit ?" Kaname soupira en se disant que son petit ami prenait trop à cœur son travail de hunter et de charger de discipline. "Tu continueras trop travail sauf que tu ne feras pas les rondes, Yagari s'en chargera à ta place." A la mention du nom de son sensei, Zéro regretta de sortir avec Kaname. Il était vrai qu'un hunter de son niveau et le prince des vampires ensembles c'était un peu bizarre. Voir totalement inédit. Il avait honte d'avoir sali la réputation de son mentor en couchant et en tombant amoureux de Kaname.

Cross jubilait de voir culpabiliser Zéro. Yagari était une personne très importante pour son fils et la décevoir était la chose la plus horrible pour lui. Voyant que Zéro était perdu dans ses pensées Kaname réalisa à quel point Cross pouvait être cruel avec son ange. Il avait déjà soupçonné le directeur de trop s'occuper de Yûki et pas assez de Zéro mais de là à le faire culpabiliser de son bonheur était une chose immonde. Il ramena Zéro à l'instant présent en lui pinçant la fesse droite.

L'argenté sursauta en sentant un pincement sur sa fesse. Il tourna son regard vers Kaname, puis le reporta sur Cross. Il respira et dit calmement. "Très bien, j'accepte d'aller dans la Night Class."

* * *

**Commentaire** **de** **fin** **de chapitre** **:** Je suis désolée pour ce retard ! Mais avec la fac et des problème de santé je n'ai pas une minute à moi ! Je vous promet que je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère comme même que celui là vous a plu !

**Bureau de l'auteure :**

_Moi : FINI ! Je suis trop contente !_

_Zéro : Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi_

_Moi : Parce que j'aime te mal mené ! *rire démoniaque*_

_Zéro : J'espère que je ne vais pas prendre trop cher dans la suite de cette fiction !_

_Moi : Hi hi hi ! Tu vas pleurer tellement tu vas être heureux de ce qu'il va t'arriver !_

_Zéro : J'aime pas ça ! A L'AIDE ! *part en courant*_

_Moi : Aller je vous souhaite une bonne journée (ou nuit) les gens ! Sur ce à plus ! EH REVIENS ICI TOI ! *part à la poursuite de Zéro*_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Good Demon with A Red Dress :** _Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plait et que la suite de cette suite va te plaire ! Et ça aussi c'est valable pour toutes les heures XD ! Sur ce à plus et au prochain chapitre !_

**Lyxie :**_ (C'est pas le nom d'un Pokemon ?) Salut ! De rien je n'aime l'animé en lui-même (c'est un shojo et vu que je suis allergique à ça écrire du Yaoi dessus ne me pose aucun problème !), mais j'ai lu plein de doujinshi sur le couple Kaname x Zéro donc je suis calée là-dessus ! Ensuite j'adore écrire des fics où je met les personnages dans des situations qui ne seront jamais dans l'anime je pense (je ne l'ai pas regardé mais je suis sûre que tu ne verras jamais ça ^^). Merci pour les conseils et t'en fait pas je vais bien détailler le prochain lemon ! *rire sadique* Sur ce au prochain chapitre !_

**ILOVEMARKAXEL :**_ (Pseudo qui te donne envie de l'hurler sur tous les toits ^^) Yo ! Merci de trouver ma fiction amusante ! J'espère que ce chapitre et la suite vont te plaire ! Sur ce à la prochaine !_

**Hazalel :**_ (Désolée de ma question stupide et surtout indiscrète mais Hazalel est-ce que c'est Arabe ? Navrée ! T'es pas obliger de répondre) Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre 1 te donne envie de lire la suite de cette fiction qui ne va pas être petite ! (Je prévois une dizaine de chapitre un peu plus je sais pas) Merci de tes encouragements et j'espère pouvoir te répondre encore ! Sur ce à plus !_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*rire sadique* Ne t'en fait pas Hime-chan, je suis aussi du côté obscure de la force ! Donc si j'ai besoin aide je passe te prendre et on prépare les plans sadiques ensemble ! *rire d'Hiruma* J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ! Sur ce à plus !_

**Yami ni hikari :**_ (Je kiffe ton pseudo qui veut à peu près dire "L'obscurité dans la lumière" trop beau !) Merci d'apprécier le début de cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sur ce à plus !_


End file.
